


最后的机械

by ebanter



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Other, mob光, 暗光 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebanter/pseuds/ebanter
Summary: Tag：mob光，暗光预警：前半部分：机械x光。后半部分：暗光。有角色死亡，请注意。“我们的灵魂永不分离。”
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 4





	最后的机械

天空苍白地、沉重地下坠。

光醒过来，伴着脑内的剧烈刺痛。他捂着脑袋环顾一周，目之所及尽是灰白色的烟尘，朦胧着飘散在灰蒙蒙的钢铁之间。他抬起眼，刚刚看到的天空正是钢筋浇铸的穹顶。

这里是……人偶军事基地。他想起自己来到这里的原因，名唤科诺古的矮人族拜托他再一次深入人偶军事基地，寻找机械人形暴动的原因，头盔下的眼神带着祈求。

“光，我们需要你，帮帮我们，也帮帮图姆拉村！”

但光对自己为何会昏倒在机械遗迹内部一无所知。他挣扎着爬起来，努力辨认着周遭环境：他正身处于第二司令室，墙壁上四面八方都挂着巨大的空白电子屏幕。

场中心静静地停着一台机器。光认得它，而且想起它的名字，编号为905P的重型陆战单元装备。光第一次见到它的时候，这台机器在程序操控下苏醒，毫不犹豫地展开攻击。那次着实是一番苦战，激光射穿光右胸的同时，光也把大剑插入了905P的核心之中。

或许是因为核心已彻底损坏且无人修补，这次它没有动作，磐石般静默在光的面前。

光谨慎地走近，覆着手铠的右手迟疑着放在机身冰冷的金属外壳上。机器无动于衷，因为它只为破坏而存在，当被更强大的力量摧毁时，这被设置好的简单使命也就走到了尽头。

然而在这一瞬间，四下骤然亮起白炽灯光。光几乎立刻拔出重剑，屈身做好了攻击的姿势。

墙壁微微震动，平滑地向两侧分开，露出一条钢白色的舰桥。 光看见有重重叠叠的人影从那条桥上浮出，那些“人”有完全一致的轮廓，整齐地走出阴影，于是光看见它们洁白的身躯和空无一物的脸庞。

机械人形。光的身体紧绷起来，他记得它们曾被2P操纵，组成巨大的融合体。现在这些人形应该已经没有了首脑才对，但它们依然在集体行动。

这些工业制成的东西沉默地排列，走到光的周围，形成一堵白色的人墙把他围在正中。

光不清楚它们要做什么，但从吱嘎作响的机械关节活动声中察觉到明显的不安。白色的人形越来越多，从舰桥上走出，像是货物在传送带上被运送。最终它们站满了整个第二司令室，只有最中心留出一块空地。

光靠在他亲手摧毁的905P的机身上，收紧了握剑的手。

因此当他唯一没有戒备的905P的外壳在他身后裂开时，光猛然回头，却还是晚了。

一只苍白有力的手扼住他的脖颈，光反身一肘击中对方，铠甲和金属碰撞，发出刺耳的铮鸣。下一刻光的头部挨了一记重击，血从耳朵里流下来，他失去反抗能力，被身后的人掐着脖子丢到地上。

暗影使者掉落在一旁，光弓起腰，扶住自己的额头。

混乱中光觉得钢铁的穹顶在闪烁，那四下里大亮的灯光忽明忽暗。他眼神涣散，紧咬牙关，耳中流出的血滴到地面，滴滴答答。光嗅到海水般咸腥的味道，仿佛他正在海底，被整个世界的透明的血液压住，他艰难地仰起头，用失去焦距的视线看向攻击者。

沉重的水压骤然消失。光缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。

模糊一片间，他看见了阿尔博特。

幽灵有着虚幻的躯体，轮廓柔和又模糊。逆光里他独自站着，蹲下来伸手抚摸光的脸侧。

喂，你没事吧？还活着吗？光隐约听见阿尔博特如是说道，语气带着隐隐的焦急。光也看着他，觉得这个人已经和自己许久未见了。

我还好。光在心里回应道，他纵使因为那一击头脑昏沉，也还是清楚眼前的阿尔博特只是幻影。

他已经不止一次看见阿尔博特了。在每次重伤喘息的间隙，在生与死徘徊之间，在超越之力发动的片刻，他总是能看见已逝的幽灵在他面前游荡，背着尚未染血的勇悍斧，双手抱胸皱着眉看他，样子像是对他感到气恼，又带着些担忧。

光猜测是阿尔博特将灵魂交付于他的缘故，所以在他自己灵魂虚弱的时候会看见这短暂的幻象。所以他叹了口气，用力闭了闭眼，等待令人恶心的眩晕感过去。

光听见脚步声，有人一把扯起了他的头发。疼痛令光睁开双眼，他眼中的世界依然微微颤动，但能看清事物了。

映入他眼帘的还是阿尔博特的脸。光半睁着眼睛看他，看了几秒，又闭上眼睛。

“我真是疯了。”光低声说。他在刹那间绷紧肌肉，一脚踹向眼前人的腹部。

是踢在钢板上的感觉，来人不闪不避，只是松了手，被这股力道踹得往后退出两步。光利落地翻身，就地一滚，重新抄起他的重剑。

两人隔着几步距离对峙，光在重剑的刃面后凝神望去，表情逐渐显得不可置信起来。

棕色短发，蓝色眼睛。对视的一瞬间，光觉得自己又落入海底，重力与质量向他潮涌而去，铺天盖地的啸叫声让他耳鸣，血液一瞬间冲上他的头顶。

阿尔博特……阿尔博特？

阿尔博特在他面前迈出一步。光的视线随着落在他脖子以下的躯干上，浑身的血忽然冷下去。

——这个阿尔博特的身体并不是人类，皮肤泛着金属光泽的灰色。光看见他肩膀到侧腹流畅的拼接线，整具躯壳是机械人形共有的模样，无一丝赘余、强悍而精壮。

有着阿尔博特容貌的机械逼近他。光抬起重剑，做出警告的准备攻击动作，视线却不由自主地在机械的脸与躯体间游移。

为什么这里会有一具和阿尔博特长相完全相同的机械人形？谁创造了它，它的目的是什么？

机械人形踏出第三步。暗血蒸腾起来，覆上光握剑的双手。他们之间的距离已经不过尺余，光的眼神狠戾起来。

——只要不伤到心核，他砍断这个机械的四肢，剥夺它的行动能力，照样可以问出究竟。

但是“阿尔博特”没有再向前走去。它停住脚步，仰起脸，蓝色的瞳环流动着微光。

它简单地启唇，声音毫无波动。

“捕捉他。”

整个第二司令室都随着这句话震动起来，所有的机械人形全部抬起头，手臂变成液态金属，凝聚为长刀和铁链，从四面八方向光射过来。光只来得及挥剑挡开其中一部分，剩下的尖刀带着链条，穿刺过他的肩头和大腿，钉入地面。

光发出暴怒的吼声，在刀与锁下挣扎，唯一能活动的右手松开重剑，握住刺穿左肩的链条，狠命向外拔去。

他身下汇出一片浅浅的血泊，那刀向外拔出一寸，血水就颤动着扩散一圈。

一条金色的锁链绕上光的脖颈，却不是液态金属，而是以太汇成，他在那上面明显感到熟悉的波动。光震惊地从地上抬起头，脖子上缠了两三圈锁链，被“阿尔博特”握在手里，扯得绷直。

死斗？

他绝不可能看错，第一次与他相遇时的阿尔博特就是用这个技能封锁了他的行动能力。然而机械即使有模拟技能的程序，也无法将一个人的以太波动复制得一模一样才对。

“阿尔博特”没有给他更多的思考时间。机械人形抬起手，钉在光身上的刀融回液态金属，变成坚硬的镣铐，把光的手脚反缚在身后。光的肩头和大腿都还流着血，“阿尔博特”在他面前蹲下来，冰冷的手解开他的铠甲。

光察觉到了什么，他被捆绑着伏在地上，嘴唇颤抖。

沉重的胸甲与重铠掉落地面，机械人形用抱动物的方式抱起光的身体，把他的脑袋按在自己胸前。

那胸口竟然是温热的，微微地震动着。光被机械人形揽在怀里，撕去里衣。当被那只手揉捏乳肉时他几乎想要喊出阿尔博特的名字，但潜意识中有十字的枷锁镇压他的魂魄，在不知名的地方响起不知名的混沌的嘶吼，他听见自己灵魂凶狠地咆哮。

——那不是他！

机械人形埋首在他颈侧，舔舐光的喉结。光熟悉这个动作，悬挂公馆里的幽灵曾经这样侧坐在床边，犬齿尖尖的，咬着光的喉咙。

“别这样。”光试着推推他，但阿尔博特总会后撤一下，变咬为舔，手扶住光的后脑勺。

“每次舔你脖子你就会硬。”阿尔博特嘲笑他，手伸进被子里抚慰着光。光无奈地发现他已经熟悉了自己的身体，只好放松下来，搂住阿尔博特的脖子回以亲吻。

冰冷的手指插进光半长的棕发中，光歪过头，避开机械人形落下的唇。

机械人形蓝色的瞳环闪烁几下，似乎因光的动作顿了一顿。而后它并不在意地揽住光的腰，手指自上而下抚过他赤裸的脊背，直至摸到臀缝之间。

光感到机械人形下身的金属化成液态，缓缓凝成柱形，而一根手指插入自己干涩的穴口。光忽然想笑，嘲讽地弯了弯唇角。

粗劣的模仿……

机械人形的指节间流出润滑液体，很快扩张开了光的后穴。同时它咬在光流血不止的肩膀上，光动弹不得，觉得从创口处泛起液体注入的凉意。

无非是那点手段。这次是麻痹毒药还是催情的针剂？光想着。

那药的药性格外烈，他的思维逐渐昏乱。有液体从光的股间流向小腿，他反应了几秒，才意识到那不是血，而是自己的肠液与被机械注入的润滑液。

机械人形托着他的臀部和大腿，解开了他脚踝上的镣铐。光跪坐在它身上，腿根打颤，淫水流得满腿都是。

那根冰冷的金属性器就在他身下，机械人形环住光，把他向下按去。

空气中同时响起淫秽的咕叽水声和划破纸张般的一声轻响。光抬起头，牙关里咬着一片撕下来的胶质物，颜色像是人类的皮肤。

金属阴茎深深插进了他的身体里，光吐掉嘴里的那片胶质物，喘息着说：“你没资格用这张脸。”

他面前机械人形的脸庞，一半还是人类的模样，一半则被撕下，露出金属的拼接质地。机械人形用湛蓝的眼睛盯了光一会儿，那圈瞳环又快速地闪烁几下。它不动了。

光不知道这铁制的机器出了什么毛病，但他的身体因为被注射了那针药剂已经难以忍受地燥热起来。

这铁疙瘩被骂了一句就死机了吗？

他咬紧唇，拖着自己淫水流到绵软无力的下身，艰难地在那根金属性器上操弄自己。这根假阴茎冷而硬，但可以轻而易举地摩擦到他肠壁里所有的敏感点。光伏在机械人形的身上急促地呼吸，由于双手被缚而更加难以行动，一点点抬起腰，然后沉下去，让那根东西把自己操透。

光忽然觉得这场面难以言喻地可笑，像是自己在拿这个低劣不堪的仿制品自慰一般。他喘了口气，又一次狠命沉下腰。

金属阴茎顶在他的前列腺上，光浑身瘫软，射在自己和机械人形的胸腹之间。

周遭的白色人形都不再动作。光吃力地起身，金属阴茎从他后穴拔出。他脖颈上还缠着金色的锁链，于是转头看向背在身后的双手，试着先挣脱那副手铐。

“你……”

一声嘶哑的呼唤从他耳边响起。那声音不像是机械毫无波动的念白，光动作一停，回头看去。

有着阿尔博特容貌的机械人形怔怔地看着他。被撕毁的半张脸正被缓慢地修复，光目光下移，看见机械的身体也覆盖了皮肤层。

——看起来和真人没什么分别了。光想着，平静地看回去，等待机械人形的下一步动作。

然而他脖颈上连着的锁链倏然碎裂，手铐也融化成铁水流到地面。

他惊愕地望着机械的眼睛，两双蓝色的眼眸对视，彼此都愣住了。

剧烈的头痛袭来，超越之力在这一瞬间发动。光看见破碎的画面，依然是在第二司令室里，四周墙壁上悬挂的屏幕大亮，显示出庞大的数据流和一些影像。

光凝神望去，震惊地发现每一段影像里都有阿尔博特的身形。

初与同伴们相遇的阿尔博特、讨伐无影的阿尔博特、以利斧自尽的阿尔博特、最终与前往第一世界的他相遇的阿尔博特。

阿尔博特的回忆……怎么会在这里？谁，要用它们做什么？

光看到场地正中那具核心损坏的905P正被许多条线缆连接着。墙壁内伸出机械臂来，围绕着905P敲敲打打，像是在修补或者制作些什么。

他向905P内部望去，看见机械打开的舱盖里静静躺着一具机械人形。

——它有着钢铁的身躯和阿尔博特的脸。身上拼合的钢板与心核尚未组装完毕，机械臂们不断地来往工作。光注意到墙壁上的屏幕后伸出许多透明传输线，蓝色的数据光流从那几段影像处缓缓流向机械人形的心核。

超越之力带来的回溯骤然结束。

光只觉得如大梦初醒，脊背发寒。

光睁开眼睛。机械人形伸出手，慢慢地抚摸光的脸，张了张嘴。

他像是一时间不知道该说什么，噎了几秒，才犹豫着开口：“……你怎么在这？”

光无言地看着他。

不为别的，现在的场景显然不适合聊天。他还浑身赤裸地坐在机械的身上，双腿间湿漉漉一片，因尚未解决的情欲乳尖挺立，还有精液从腹股沟间滴下来。

这一幕真是荒诞不经，光想。如果主角不是他和这个有着阿尔博特记忆的机械的话。

他凝视着已经与阿尔博特的样貌别无二致的这具机械，哑声唤道：“阿尔博特。”

阿尔博特蓝色的瞳环微微收缩，他注意到光先前短暂的头晕表现，于是沉默了几秒。“你都知道了啊。”

光伸手抚摸他耳边的短发，在那些发丝根部触摸到金属拼接的细小缝隙。

“别摸了。”阿尔博特苦笑地握住光的手腕，说：“我只是一具有以往所有记忆的躯壳而已。”

“只有记忆吗？”光慢慢放下手。

阿尔博特凝视着光的眼睛，叹了口气。“……也有一部分的灵魂。”

光已经不需要问那一部分灵魂是从何而来的了。

勇悍斧被交到他的手中，穿透冥王的身躯，碎成万千光点。那是这颗完整骄傲的灵魂唯一一次分裂，化作新生的力量，与拯救世界的希望。

光闭上眼，“你可真是……”

阿尔博特不知道该说些什么，只好安抚地把手放在光赤裸的后背上。然而光浑身一颤，忽然咬住牙，罕见地低低骂了一声。

阿尔博特一低头，看见光难耐地夹紧双腿，完全勃起的性器和腿根都泛着红。

“你这具身体干的好事。”光喘息着握住自己的阴茎，脸埋在阿尔博特的颈窝间。

“先帮我……解决一下这个……”

阿尔博特想，自己倒是很久没见过光的这副模样了。

光在他身下伏卧，随着每一次顶撞都泄出短促的呻吟，阿尔博特锁住光的腰窝，把他往自己这边拖拽。光被猛一下操深了，双腿绷得笔直，阿尔博特就揉捻他的乳尖，低头咬他的喉结。

“我不会把你操死在这吧。”阿尔博特含糊地低声笑道，“这个金属壳子可没有感觉。”

光在他身下因快感摩擦着自己的阴茎，断断续续地说道：“能不能、不被这些东西、看着做……”

阿尔博特看到周围一圈站着的机械人偶，挑了挑眉，瞳环亮起。

满场的机械人偶同时向后转去，动作整齐划一。阿尔博特拍了一把光挺翘的臀部，耳语道：“在这座基地里，我做什么都行。”

光的确因为这一手吃了一惊，阿尔博特满意地捏住光的下巴吻他。

无需呼吸的好处倒是显而易见，光又一次在接吻这一环节败下阵来，被阿尔博特吻得气喘吁吁，脸颊因缺氧而潮红，汗水把头发打得透湿。

这人当幽灵的时候不用呼吸，当机械的时候还是不用。光瘫在地上想着，侧过脸任阿尔博特以胜利方的姿态去吮吻他的颈侧和胸口。

他下身的穴口被磨得有些红肿，而阿尔博特看起来意犹未尽。

又一次深顶，光呻吟出声；他无处可逃，如今阿尔博特机械构成的身躯也并不需要他用身体去讨好，光唯一能做的就是翻过身去，用双腿夹紧阿尔博特的腰，呼吸混乱地求他慢些。

阿尔博特当真停下来，慢悠悠地蹭他穴肉深处的敏感点。“我记得之前在这里用力插一下，你就会射来着？”

他动作一停，药物引起的密密麻麻的瘙痒就卷土重来。光完全抱在阿尔博特身上，乳头蹭着他的胸口，金属阴茎还插在后穴内，企图借着这点冰冷来降低身体里肆虐的情潮。而阿尔博特像是在等待他语言上的回应，只是不轻不重地绕着那一点来回摩擦。

光的理智终于被欲望逼得濒临极限，咬住自己的手臂，涎水与泪水都滴下来，他带着哭腔含混地喊：“操我，阿尔博特……”

阿尔博特愣了一下。他没想到光的反应这么激烈，一丁点负罪感和得到满足的恶意的凌虐欲一起涌上心头，他毫不客气地对准那块软肉，一插到底。

光直接被他插射了，一股精液溅在地面上，后穴里流出透明的淫液。他瘫软着身子试着从地上爬起，但膝盖抖得支撑不住，被阿尔博特拦腰抱了起来。

“这是给你注射了多少药……”

阿尔博特把他搂在胸前，皱眉捏着光的下巴，带着点怀念用指腹蹭蹭对方的胡茬。

光差不多把自己挂在了他身上，被抬起脸来打量也不做什么反应，半闭着眼问：“你变成这样到底是怎么回事？”

阿尔博特很久没吭声。光也不催他，只是微微仰着头，任阿尔博特的手掌摩挲自己的脖颈与脸庞。

“……你大概也猜出来了，我没办法完全控制这具身体。”阿尔博特终于开口，手离开了光的侧脸，慢慢地揉他半长棕发下的耳朵。

“不如说，我这点灵魂只是这具躯壳的消耗品，它的养分，它的燃料。这座基地把我将要消散的那一部分灵魂捕捉，关在铁壳子里。

“做出这些行为的是基地本身。它的目的很纯粹，只是为了制造出拥有足以毁灭这个世界力量的机械人形。我的灵魂和记忆，都被它封存在这具胸腔内的心核里，而且灵魂会随着机械的逐步吞食而渐弱。

“迟早有一天，我将无法对这具机械身体做出干涉，到时候它会做出来的事，可就不仅仅是给你打一针针剂了。

“我也想过自尽，但事先植入的程序禁止我做出任何对自己以及这座基地有损的行为。”阿尔博特冲着光短暂地笑了一下，又很快收敛起来。“等这个机械人形学会了我全部的战斗技能，这点残留的灵魂，也就会彻底消失了吧。”

光眼瞳微微颤动，沉默着。

“喂，我早都是一个死人了，看开点。”阿尔博特捏他的耳垂，“大部分灵魂不是都给了你了吗？我又不会朝你要回来。”

真是无趣的玩笑……光勾勾嘴角，垂下眼睛。“为什么人偶基地偏偏选了你？”

“既要能制作成战斗兵器，还需要能被捕捉的灵魂，有什么比我更适合的人选吗？”阿尔博特顺着光的脊背抚下。“我给你搞件衣服出来。”

他伸出手，皮肤表面的胶质物从他掌心流下，丝线一样拉长，织成黑色的纤维，纤维又织成布料。阿尔博特把一件简单的里衣套在光身上，手指挑着条内裤笑道：“我先帮你清理下，这个你自己穿。”

光看着阿尔博特清理干净自己身上的液体，性事过后的身体恢复了些力气，他把剩下的衣物穿上。

“还有铠甲。”阿尔博特的目光投向地面，带着点自己都未曾察觉的怀念。“黑骑的战铠，为第一世界带来黑夜的人……很适合你。”

光深深地注视着他，俯下身捡起沉重的铠甲，低下头把那些绑带和锁扣一一扣好。阿尔博特也看着他，没有眨眼，蓝色的瞳环在灯光下泛着一层模糊不清的光晕。

光扣上锁甲靴的侧扣，金属卡合，发出清脆的响声。

阿尔博特站起来，弯腰拿起暗影使者。

重剑漆黑且沉重，阿尔博特握着它的剑柄，另一只手的手指从剑柄处缓慢地抚摸，到剑身，到剑刃。

阿尔博特抬起头，直视着光的双眼。暗影使者被他向前递去，递到光的身前。

光也看着他，伸出手，同时握住阿尔博特的手和暗影使者的剑柄。

或许是灯光的缘故，阿尔博特的目光显得异常柔和。那双眼睛和光记忆里的毫无二致，澄澈如故。

他维持了这个动作几秒钟，在光眼里这几秒却漫长如世纪。然后阿尔博特慢慢地从他的掌心抽回手，轻声说：

“好了，动手吧。”

秃鹫尖利的喙啄开死去英雄的尸体。

光站在一旁，看见它们争相夺食，嗜血的食腐者们拥有黑色的羽翼，叼走皮肤、血肉、眼球、心脏，粗嘎地嘶鸣着。

光走到血污的尸身面前，触摸一旁插入大地的勇悍斧。

这个人从身体到灵魂，从同伴到名誉，被剥夺得一干二净。只剩下连容貌都辨认不清的一具残骸，如今也要被恶灵侵占。

死去多时的尸体半跪着，已成枯骨的手臂紧握勇悍斧的斧柄。光以同样的姿势跪在旁边，握住暗影使者，觉得自己与他的身形慢慢相融。

但一只手覆在了他的手上，光抬起头，被一把从黑暗里拉起。他有些吃惊，但怔怔地随之起身。

黑色的影子如沼泽般沉重，但那只手温暖且有力，于是泥沼从光的铠甲上滑落。那个人一直没有松开手，光被拉入纯白的空间，他睁开眼，顺着相握的手望去，看见熟悉的幽灵，是阿尔博特的模样。

阿尔博特转身面对着光，露出微笑。

他的战甲上没有血迹，也未曾背着那柄勇悍斧。光想起他曾将灵魂凝就的战斧交给自己，但这次阿尔博特没有这样做。

他给了光一个拥抱。

光抬起手，一言不发地紧拥回去。他知道这就是最初和最终的结局了。

阿尔博特亲吻了他。

去吧，他说。

——我们并肩战斗，恰如一人。

苍白和黑影在光的眼里交错，蓝色的目光干涸如荒原。在最初也是最终的机械面前，他挥起重剑。

暗影使者劈碎表面胶质与塑壳，劈裂凝固住的钢铁之躯。

所有的人偶忽然都静止了，无数双眼睛凝视着场中唯一一个人类。

红褐色的液体从重剑剑尖顺着剑身蜿蜒而下，流到光的手上。

阿尔博特站在他面前，触手可及的位置。只是从侧肋到胸膛裂开一道巨大伤口，绽裂的橡胶层、钢筋和金属残片，像是峡谷两侧肆意生长的枯木。

阿尔博特低下头，并不看自己，只是看光。光全力一击之下，大剑砍入了他胸腔中的心核。

他知道自己快要停止运作了。

阿尔博特的目光慢慢地沿着重剑，落到光握剑的双手上。那双手浸透了他心核里的燃油，一直在抖，他听见光牙齿发出颤抖的碰撞声。那双手握紧重剑，用力地、把剑更深地送进了他的心核里。

名为阿尔博特的机械人形望了光一眼，露出满意的神情与傲然的笑意。也许是因为束缚灵魂的钢铁身躯已然损坏，他的眼睛映着断口处跳跃的火花，显得桀骜却又温和，像个活生生的人一样了。

他张了张口，像是想要唤一声光的名字，但被切断了的线路无法接通他喉管里的发声器，从那里只发出了喑哑的电流声。

瞳环里的浅蓝光辉闪动一下，终于熄灭在寂静之中。

光拔出暗影使者。剑身上的燃油流下，他拄着重剑，在这具死亡了的机械面前深深呼吸。

他吸气，呼出。吸气，呼出。力道狠戾疼痛，犹然带着燃油味道的空气灌进光的胸腔，刺入肺腑。那气味既猛烈又令人难忘，像是烈酒，或鲜血，或野兽的毛皮，或冰冷的铁，刻入骨髓，直指心脏。

他猛地呛咳起来，扶着剑柄，却不肯弯腰，执著地死死地站立在地上。

在这片死寂的金属森林里，他所视所闻的一切，全都化作红热燃烧的铁水，铸进英雄的骨血。新生的钢的骨骼，支撑着他伤痕累累的躯体。

光没有流泪。那些久远到足以把一个人摧筋折骨的痛苦，都刻在他坚韧而残损的爱里。

他缓缓俯下身，动作像是锈蚀的机械。他捧起阿尔博特低垂的头颅，把嘴唇贴在他的额头上。

死去的躯壳半阖着眼，模样永恒地年轻。

阿尔博特，他默念道。

……未来的冒险和旅程里，我们的灵魂将永不分离。


End file.
